O Dragão de Berk
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Nota da autora: Sonhei com isso. Os personagens não são meus! A história se passa um tempo depois do Como Treinar Seu Dragão 2. E é curtinha mesmo, mas espero que gostem! Visão do Soluço / Visão de Fora. Y A O I - Soluço e Banguela são um CASAL


Nota da autora: Sonhei com isso. Os personagens não são meus! A história se passa um tempo depois do Como Treinar Seu Dragão 2. E é curtinha mesmo, mas espero que gostem! Visão do Soluço / Visão de Fora.

\- Banguela e Soluço são um casal!

 **O Dragão de Berk**

Já fazia algum tempo que eu tinha assumido o lugar do meu pai, que tinha me casado com Astrid, e que minha mãe me ajudava com os dragões. Em especial o Banguela, que a cada dia parecia descobrir mais e mais seu lugar no mundo dos dragões, como líder, quase como eu. Ainda saíamos todos os dias para explorar os lugares à nossa volta, o mundo estava cada vez maior, e meu mapa já não cabia na mochila. Mesmo tendo que governar, eu ainda achava tempo para viajar, para voar com o Banguela.

Em uma noite, normal como qualquer outra, eu entrei em meu quarto, bem, nosso quarto, agora Astrid dormia comigo. Eu estava procurando por Banguela, as vezes ele dormia lá, em um cantinho que tinhamos feito para ele.

Mas lá dentro não estava o Banguela, e sim um viking que eu nunca havia visto, com cabelos morenos e pele mais escura, que avançou sobre mim sem me dar chance de perguntar quem ele era. Cobriu minha boca com a mão quando tentei gritar, e me segurou pelos pulsos quando tentei revidar.

Pensei "Que diabos, quantas mãos ele tem?" eu estava totalmente trancado.

Quando ele destapou minha boca, eu respirei fundo para gritar, mas ele me disse:  
"_Não grite, Soluço..." Foi aí que me assustei, pois ele sabia quem eu era.

/

Soluço com os olhos arregalados e desnorteado com a situação, perguntou:

_Quem... É você?

Mas a boca do estranho viking abriu sem resposta, apenas se aproximando mais e grudando nos lábios de Soluço, que estupefato não reagiu. Sentiu de leve seus braços serem soltos, e duas mãos envolvendo sua cintura. Foi quando conseguiu empurrar o outro e sair de perto, arfando.

_Quem é você?!_ele disse, pegando agora uma arma, caso ele se aproximasse novamente.

O viking andou, de um lado para outro, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Eram olhos dourados e desconcertantes, com uma pupila fina, como olhos de gato. Seus ombros mexiam conforme ele andava, e sua roupa parecia manter um ritmo igual. Uma roupa negra esvoaçante.

_Quem é você, eu perguntei!_Soluço manteve o foco, embora não conseguisse. Milhares de perguntas se passavam em sua mente.

_Eu sou..._mas antes que o estranho pudesse responder, puderam ouvir a voz de Astrid chamando por Soluço. Ele rapidamente foi para a porta, abrindo-a com força, e nervoso, como quem esconde algo.

_Ah, você está aí!_ ela disse, olhando por cima do ombro de Soluço._ O que você e o Banguela estão tramando?

Soluço confuso ajeitou os cabelos ligeiro e olhou para trás, vendo o Banguela sentado, com a cabeça virada pro lado, de maneira fofa e questionadora. _A gente só está levando um papo..._ disse Soluço, procurando em volta pelo outro viking, sem encontrar.

_Bem, o jantar logo vai ser servido. Não saiam por aí sem me avisar, e não se atrase!_disse Astrid, puxando Soluço pelas roupas e dando um beijinho no rosto dele, antes de sair.

Soluço lentamente fechou a porta e se virou.

_Banguela...?

O outro viking apareceu novamente, do nada, dessa vez lhe agarrando pela cintura de maneira possessiva e tomando novamente seus lábios. Soluço só conseguiu morder a boca do outro, para então se livrar do beijo, mas não do abraço. _Me solta...!

_Sou eu..._disse o viking, olhando Soluço.

/

"Sou eu" ouvi ele dizer. Mas não fazia idéia de quem ele era...

_Quem? Quem é você? _segurei os braços dele, que insistiam em ficar em torno da minha cintura, me abraçando, me prendendo.

_Banguela...

Eu ri. Eu não ri alto, mas ri de nervoso.

_Banguela?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, e me olhou sério. Com aqueles olhos, amarelos, questionadores...

_Banguela!_eu me assustei, pois era mesmo, era sim, aquele olhar, era igual, o modo de andar, tudo... _Mas... O que, como?

_Acho que tem a ver com a minha idade de dragão... _disse ele, simplesmente. Mas aquilo era demais para mim, não fazia nenhum sentido. Se bem que ele sempre tinha sido um dragão diferente dos demais, ele sempre parecia ter entendido o que eu dizia, copiava mimicamente as minhas feições, entendia minhas idéias. Era quase humano, só que sem falar...

Meu coração quase sem querer começou a acelerar, e eu assisti o Banguela voltar novamente para perto do meu rosto e me beijar. Eu não sabia o que fazer mais, diante daquela situação. Era meu bichinho, era meu pet... Era um grande amigo, no máximo. Meu companheiro de viagens...

/

Sem perceber, Soluço estava beijando Banguela de volta, se entregando à situação, deixando que ele lhe fizesse carinho na cintura, nas costas, por baixo das roupas. Sentiu um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha, e parou o beijo para buscar um pouco de ar. Banguela desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Soluço, que o segurou pelos cabelos.

_Ei... Banguela, não...

As mãos de Soluço tremiam, e seu corpo também, conforme a boca de Banguela avançava com beijos pelo seu corpo, despindo-o aos poucos. Ele repetia coisas sem sentido, tentando fazer o homem-dragão parar, mas ele não parecia ouvir ou se importar com aqueles pedidos. Até porque não eram sérios.

Logo, Soluço estava nu, e um calor subiu por ele quando Banguela parou para olhá-lo de cima a baixo. _Banguela... Eu...

Banguela pegou Soluço pelas mãos e o levou até a cama, onde ele ficou, estupefato. Em seguida, trancou a porta e andou sorrateiramente de volta até o pé da cama, subindo, encarando Soluço, e beijando seus pés. Seus tornozelos. Seus joelhos. Suas coxas.

Soluço gemeu, assistindo a cena. Quando Banguela levou a língua triangular ao membro do viking, e lambeu toda a sua extremidade.

_Levante as pernas... _ Banguela pediu, e Soluço dobrou-as na cama, sentindo-se 'exposto'. O homem-dragão logo enterrou a língua no ânus do viking, e pra sua surpresa, ouviu-o gemer. Soluço mordeu os lábios, lacrou a boca, mas era inútil, a língua do Banguela era áspera, comprida, e ele estava sentindo um tesão que ele nunca imaginou lá embaixo.

Banguela interrompeu tudo e se afastou um pouco, tirando aquelas roupas negras. Pareciam escamas, e asas, e todas foram tiradas, mostrando um corpo bem sarado e um pacote bem 'interessante', por assim dizer.

Soluço arfou mais forte quando viu aquilo. Mas a sensação lá embaixo tinha sido tão boa, e foi tão estimulado, que se sentiu abrir e fechar, sem querer. Seu corpo estava pronto, seu 'cu estava piscando'. Ele queria aquilo, e queria muito.

Banguela subiu na cama e segurou o viking pelas pernas, roçando o membro na entrada.

_Aaaah... _gemeu Soluço.

_Quer dizer alguma coisa? _ perguntou Banguela, agora na maldade, admirado com o poder que tinha sobre o outro.

_Essa baba é difícil de tirar... _Soluço disse, em um momento de clareza, pensando nas consequências daqueles atos.

Banguela não esperou mais, enfiou o membro até o fim, e abafou o grito e o gemido de prazer de Soluço com um beijo voluptuoso. Por sorte, Berk não tinha noites silenciosas, e nem pessoas que falassem baixo. Por sorte, Astrid pensou simplesmente que Soluço e Banguela haviam saido para um passeio noturno.

Mas naquele quarto, Banguela possuía Soluço com uma fúria animal, arranhando o corpo dele, levando a língua aos seus mamilos, segurando-o pela cintura e tomando-o para si aquela noite


End file.
